Templo
by Chiisana Hana
Summary: SEGUNDO CAP NO AR. Depois do choque contra o Muro das Lamentações, Aldebaran desperta com um bebê nos braços. Mesmo sem compreender a razão, ele assume o encargo de proteger a criança, mas não estará sozinho nessa missão. Shina x Aldebaran. EPGA.
1. Ruptura

_Essa é uma história sem fins lucrativos passada no universo do mangá Episode G Assassin, de Megumu Okada. Os personagens pertencem a ele e a Masami Kurumada, exceto eventual personagem original, o qual pertencerá a mim._

 **TEMPLO**

Chiisana Hana

Capítulo I – Ruptura

Aldebaran jazia no chão em posição fetal, sem armadura e sem vestes, coberto somente por sangue e suor. Devia estar morto mas com certeza absoluta não estava pois lhe doíam todos os músculos, a cabeça não parava de martelar e os cortes na sua carne ardiam. O cavaleiro tentou se mexer mas parou quando sentiu que havia algo em seus braços e fitou com espanto o bebê que segurava, envolto em uma manta ensanguentada. Sentou-se no chão e ficou um pouco ali, com a criança no colo, esperando a dor e a tontura amenizarem um pouco. Olhou ao redor, tentando saber onde estava, e logo reconheceu o solo árido do Santuário e o que sobrou das Doze Casas ao longe. Em seguida, ouviu uma voz de mulher chamando seu nome.

– Shina! – ele gritou de volta quando reconheceu a voz, e acenou frouxamente com o braço que estava livre. – Aqui!

– Meu Deus! – ela exclamou com espanto. – Você está vivo!?

– Sim… Eu acho. Os outros…?

– Estão mortos – ela respondeu. Agradeceu mentalmente o uso da máscara que escondia seu embaraço diante da nudez dele e só então notou que o cavaleiro segurava um bebê. – O que faz com essa criança?

– Eu não sei. Estava comigo quando acordei…

– Certo… Vem, vamos lá para a minha casa no alojamento. Você precisa de cuidados e acredito que essa criança também.

Ele concordou e começou a se levantar. Shina fez menção de ampará-lo, mas ele recusou.

– Eu estou… sem roupas… – ele murmurou, tremendamente envergonhado.

– Já percebi – ela disse, tentando soar natural. – Mas não temos tempo, vamos sair logo daqui! Tenho uma intuição de que é melhor que não saibam que você sobreviveu.

– Segure-o – ele disse, entregando o bebê a Shina. – Acho que posso me levantar e caminhar sozinho.

Aldebaran fraquejou um pouco, mas conseguiu ficar de pé, entretanto a tontura veio com mais intensidade e ele acabou vomitando. Rapidamente se recompôs e acompanhou a amazona, tentando esconder a nudez com as mãos.

Quando chegaram na casa, Shina fez com que ele se acomodasse na cama e deu-lhe um lençol para que se cobrisse. Também colocou um balde perto dele.

– Para o caso de querer vomitar de novo – ela disse. – Agora vou limpar essa criança. E quando você se sentir melhor, vá tomar um banho também, lavar esse sangue seco… Depois olho essas feridas e faço curativos se for necessário.

Ele pensou que adoraria um banho, mas estava tão nauseado e dolorido que achou melhor ficar quieto um tempo, até passar o mal-estar. Acabou adormecendo e quando acordou, Shina já estava sentada em uma cadeira perto da cama, vestindo roupas civis, e dando uma mamadeira à criança.

– Você dormiu várias horas… – ela disse, antes mesmo que ele perguntasse algo. – Fui à vila comprar mamadeira e leite antes que ela começasse a gritar de fome.

Com algum esforço, Aldebaran sentou-se na cama.

– Ela? – ele perguntou. – Então é uma menina... Ela está mesmo bem? Achei que o sangue era meu, mas sei lá…

– Era todo seu. Ela não tem nenhuma ferida, nem um arranhão sequer.

– Que bom. E agora? O que vamos fazer?

– Agora? E eu que sei? Só acho que é uma boa hora para ir tomar banho.

– Sim, é verdade… – ele disse. A náusea diminuiu e a cabeça já não latejava tanto, então ele se levantou, cuidadosamente enrolado no lençol.

– Tem uma roupa lá pra você – Shina disse, apontando para a porta do banheiro. – Passei na casa de Touro e peguei. Felizmente suas coisas ainda estavam lá...

Ele agradeceu e se arrastou até o banheiro. Admirou-se por ter um chuveiro alto o suficiente para que ficasse embaixo sem se curvar, mas logo lembrou que Cassius viveu naquela casa com Shina e ele era de tamanho semelhante. Abriu o registro e apenas ficou embaixo da água fria, tentando entender o que estava acontecendo. Lembrava-se do momento em que uniu seu cosmo aos dos seus companheiros... do choque contra o muro das lamentações... e mais nada até acordar ferido e com o bebê no colo.

Quando voltou à sala, Aldebaran já se sentia um pouco melhor. A criança dormia no sofá, cercada por almofadas. Enquanto Shina cuidava dos cortes, ele quis se inteirar sobre a situação do Santuário. Ela explicou que pouco mais de um mês havia se passado desde o fim da guerra. Os cavaleiros de bronze estavam todos vivos, apesar de bastante feridos, e já tinham sido levados de volta ao Japão, mas os cavaleiros de ouro tinham perecido.

– Quando voltei da vila, falei com o senhor Kanon, o novo Grande Mestre… – Shina continuou a falar, enquanto fazia os curativos.

– Ele é?

– É… eu esqueci de dizer. Ele foi o único cavaleiro de ouro que sobrou… pelo menos era o que achávamos. Ele vai resolver o que fazer com você e com a criança.

– Sim… – Aldebaran respondeu, comovido pela perda dos companheiros, especialmente de Mu, de quem sempre foi mais próximo.

O estômago dele roncou alto, quebrando o silêncio que se fez.

– Desculpa… – ele pediu. – Não faço ideia de quando foi minha última refeição.

– Vou ver o que consigo fazer pra você comer.

Shina voltou minutos depois com um pedaço de carne assada que sobrou do dia anterior e alguns ovos mexidos, os quais Aldebaran devorou avidamente. Ainda ficou com fome, mas se sentiu constrangido de dizer a ela, então apenas agradeceu pela comida. Pouco depois, Kanon chegou, usando as vestes solenes do Grande Mestre, e com uma expressão enigmática na face.

– Fico feliz que esteja vivo, Aldebaran – ele cumprimentou.

– Obrigado. Também estou feliz por você ter assumido o posto mais alto da hierarquia. Mas queria entender o porquê de tudo isso que aconteceu comigo...

– Quando vocês se chocaram com o muro – Kanon começou a explicar. – Alguma coisa se partiu junto. Houve algum desdobramento que ainda não somos capazes de compreender. – Ele fez uma longa pausa, entrelaçou os dedos, e prosseguiu. – Entrei em contato com a deusa. Acreditamos que essa menina é fruto dessa ruptura… Não sabemos explicar, mas sentimos que ela é importante e precisa ser protegida, Aldebaran. E, como já deve saber, não nos restou muita gente para fazer isso.

– Tudo bem – ele disse, fazendo uma mesura respeitosa. – Eu me responsabilizarei por ela.

– Eu não esperava algo diferente de você. Porém tem mais uma coisa: Athena acha mais prudente que ela cresça longe daqui, como uma menina normal, até que chegue a hora…

– Hora do quê? – Shina perguntou.

– Saberemos quando chegar – Kanon respondeu, ligeiramente incomodado com a interrupção, e tornou a falar com Aldebaran. – Ela quer que você vá para o Japão com a criança porque lá a Fundação pode providenciar tudo para você cuidar dela. Uma casa, empregados, tudo o que for necessário. Você será o guardião da menina.

– Se ela está me dando essa missão, senhor, eu a aceito e cumprirei dando o meu melhor. Irei para o Japão como ela deseja.

– Sei que isso parece loucura… – Kanon disse, voltando-se para Shina. – Mas será que você podia ir com ele?

– Como? – Shina indagou, pois achou que tinha ouvido errado.

– Não leve a mal, Aldebaran, mas você é um homem. Acho que seria melhor que uma mulher o ajudasse.

– Posso dar conta – ele garantiu, mesmo sem ter certeza de que daria. – Não se preocupe.

– Eu vou com ele – Shina declarou sem hesitar.

– Tem certeza? – Aldebaran perguntou.

– É, eu tenho.

– Eu agradeço em nome da deusa, Shina – disse Kanon. – Arrumem suas coisas. Partirão de madrugada.

– Já? Assim de repente? – indagou a amazona. Estava mesmo disposta a ir, só não esperava que fosse imediatamente.

– Um avião já está sendo fretado para a viagem. Quando tudo estiver acertado, um carro virá buscá-los para levá-los ao aeroporto.

Kanon saiu sem falar mais nada, e Aldebaran e Shina entreolharam-se com perplexidade. Depois de alguns segundos de choque, Shina resolveu que precisava agir. Teriam tempo de sobra para pensar sobre tudo isso depois.

– Quer que eu vá buscar suas coisas lá em Touro? – ela perguntou.

– Por favor… – Aldebaran respondeu, pensativo. – Pegue algumas roupas, documentos… e fotos… a caixa de fotos que está na mesinha de cabeceira. Se ainda estiverem lá...

Shina assentiu e correu até a casa de Touro. Recolheu tudo que coube numa mala que encontrou lá mesmo, sem esquecer a tal caixa de fotos. Quando voltou para sua casa, arrumou seus pertences em duas mochilas, e enfiou em uma sacola as fraldas, o leite e a mamadeira que comprou para o bebê.

Passava da meia-noite quando avisaram que um carro os estava esperando na entrada do Santuário. Foram até lá levando as malas e a menina, que dormiu tranquilamente no colo de Shina até pouco depois de embarcarem no avião, quando ela acordou chorando de fome. A amazona preparou o leite e deu a ela na mamadeira, o que a acalmou por algumas horas, mas foi uma viagem longa e complicada, com a pequena alternando momentos de sossego e de choro desesperado, além de algumas fraldas sujas.

Algumas horas depois, quando o avião finalmente pousou no Japão, um carro com um motorista estava esperando para transportá-los. O homem, um japonês que falava grego com um sotaque carregado, levou os três para uma agradável casa nas montanhas que outrora serviu como templo xintoísta.

– É aqui que vocês vão morar – disse o motorista, e entregou uma pasta a Aldebaran. – Aqui estão os documentos da casa e outros documentos necessários, inclusive para dar entrada em seu visto de trabalho. É importante que você faça isso pessoalmente para aparentar que a coisa é real. Agora você é um consultor especializado da Fundação GRAAD, todos os meses receberá um bom salário numa conta que ainda será aberta. Trarei o cartão assim que possível. Tem dinheiro aí para as primeiras despesas, mas logo seu salário estará na conta, e a despensa e a geladeira estão cheias. Se precisarem de algo, liguem para o telefone no meu cartão que também está na pasta e eu providenciarei. Os papéis da menina estão aí também. Ela será filha de vocês.

Os dois encararam o homem completamente chocados.

– Nossa? – Shina perguntou. – Minha e dele?

–Não oficialmente ainda, mas será – ele disse. – Dentro da pasta tem uma certidão de nascimento. É a certidão verdadeira de uma órfã que faleceu alguns dias atrás. Essa menina vai assumir o lugar da órfã e vocês vão adotá-la legalmente. Não se preocupem, cuidaremos de tudo quanto ao processo de adoção. Yoshino Hino é o nome dela.

– Yoshino Hino… Que raio de nome é esse? – Shina resmungou. – Ei, e quanto a mim? Não vou ter uma colocação de consultora fictícia e um salário?

– Você é a esposa dele – o homem respondeu, como se fosse o óbvio.

– É o quê? – Shina indagou.

– Você é esposa dele – repetiu o motorista. – Não precisa de emprego, nem de salário. Vai cuidar da casa e da menina.

Shina queria gritar o maior palavrão que conhecia, mas se conteve.

– A menina tem dias… – continuou o homem. – De qualquer foram, você estaria de licença para cuidar dela, mesmo sendo adotada. E é mais fácil forjar o seu casamento com ele do que outro visto de trabalho, a licença, etc. Quanto mais coisas, mais fácil de dar errado. Você é mulher dele e pronto. Não trabalha. Cuida da menina. É só isso.

– Mais fácil…? – ela perguntou, sentindo a irritação crescendo dentro de si, mas o homem foi embora antes que ela explodisse.

– Filho da puta! – Shina berrou. – Queria dar um soco nele! Bom, já que sou sua esposa e que vou viver aqui enclausurada como uma porra de uma dona de casa comum, vou tirar essa merda de máscara. E já estou avisando, não vou cozinhar!

Ela atirou longe o objeto. Aldebaran riu da irritação dela, embora achasse compreensível, ao mesmo tempo em que observou discretamente o rosto que se revelava. Livrar-se da máscara diante de um homem era um gesto muito forte para uma amazona, mas Shina era conhecida por não respeitar tanto assim a lei.

– Se depender disso – ele disse –, vamos passar muito bem. Sou um ótimo cozinheiro.

Também não esperava que, da noite para o dia, fosse se mudar para um lugarejo remoto no Japão, com uma filha adotiva e uma esposa. Com Shina sendo essa esposa. Mas se era isso que o destino lhe reservava, ele aceitava com o coração aberto.

Os dois foram conhecer a casa, que era isolada e rodeada por bosques. O vizinho mais próximo devia ficar a uns trezentos metros ou mais. Estava limpa e arrumada de um modo impessoal, tinha uma varanda na frente e um grande quintal atrás. Em um dos dois quartos, encontraram várias caixas grandes e um envelope com o timbre da Fundação GRAAD. Aldebaran abriu e viu que era um bilhete de Saori, que ele leu em voz alta:

" _Sei que não lhes dei uma missão fácil, mas agradeço por estarem dispostos a cumpri-la mesmo que não saibamos realmente do que se trata tudo isso. Pensem que se Mitsumasa Kido não tivesse acreditado em Aiolos e me criado como neta, tudo que temos hoje estaria perdido. Eu sei que vocês estão fazendo algo importante para o Santuário. Talvez para o mundo. Eu acredito em vocês. Boa sorte nessa jornada. Contem comigo para o que precisarem. _

_Saori Kido"_

Enquanto Aldebaran lia o bilhete, Shina abria as caixas, as quais continham coisas para o bebê: berço de armar, carrinho, banheira, roupas, mamadeiras, latas de leite em pó para recém-nascido, pacotes de fraldas, produtos de higiene, além de alguns livros de cuidados com bebê, em japonês.

– Vamos precisar aprender essa língua impossível – Shina falou. – _Arigatô, sayonara, sushi, yakisoba, sakê_. Isso é tudo o que sei. Devia ter aprendido com Marin… Que merda.

– Como é que você ia saber que ia precisar? Não se culpe pelo que não podia prever. Bom, estou morrendo de fome. Vou preparar algo para a gente comer.

– Certo. Vou armar o berço pra colocar ela, arrumar algumas coisas... Isso é uma loucura, sabia? Uma tremenda loucura. Eu, você e um bebê recém-nascido, em um buraco no Japão...

– E o que não é louco nessa vida? – ele retrucou rindo e foi para a cozinha.

Aldebaran checou a despensa, lotada de latas e pacotes como o motorista avisou. Deu um suspiro longo pois tudo estava escrito em japonês. Olhou as fotos e desenhos nos rótulos, escolheu dois pacotes de macarrão instantâneo por causa das ilustrações de camarões e pôs a água para ferver. Abriu a geladeira para ver o que havia: frutas, verduras, ovos, leite, carne, peixe e frango congelados, latas de bebidas não identificadas, latas com desenhos de frutas e latas do que ele supunha ser cerveja. Pegou duas dessas e colocou no congelador.

Quando o macarrão ficou pronto, colocou em tigelas de cerâmica que achou no armário e levou até a mesinha baixa da sala, junto com as duas cervejas que agora estavam super geladas. Depois foi até o quarto para chamar Shina.

– Foi o que eu consegui identificar naquele mar de rótulos em japonês – ele disse quando se sentaram no chão da sala. – Acho que é macarrão com frutos do mar. E acho que isso é cerveja. – Abriu uma lata e deu um gole. – Isso. Cerveja. Geladinha.

– Estamos merecendo mesmo – ela disse, abriu a outra lata e deu um grande gole.

– À nossa nova vida – Aldebaran disse, erguendo sua lata.

– Que seja uma boa vida – Shina respondeu, encostando sua lata na dele. – Que a gente não enlouqueça. Que a gente não mate ninguém. Que a gente não se mate.

– Não vamos nos matar – ele riu. – Tente pensar positivo, Shina.

– Estou pensando, tenha certeza disso. Mas não consigo evitar uma reclamação ou outra. Faz parte de mim. E você tem que concordar que eu não esperava virar mãe da noite para o dia. Não vai ser tão simples assim me acostumar com o papel…

– Também não vai ser simples para mim, mas estamos juntos e vamos nos ajudar, certo?

– Sim, claro, vamos nos ajudar a viver nossa maravilhosa vida de família japonesa, comendo no chão, dormindo no chão… Porque você viu que não tem cama, né? Só aqueles negócios de dormir, como é o nome mesmo? _Futon_?

– Acho que é… Amanhã vou dar uma volta na cidade, ver o que tem aqui por perto, comprar um livro de japonês, um dicionário, se possível, achar um curso. Temos que aprender o mais rápido possível.

– Aproveita e descobre onde a gente está exatamente porque aquele filho da puta não disse. Com certeza não é Tóquio. E pode deixar que eu lavo a louça. Vamos fazer assim, você cozinha, eu lavo.

– Está bem – ele assentiu. – Então vou arrumar as camas, _futons_ , sei lá. Acho que concorda que precisamos descansar e que, tendo um bebê recém-nascido, não teremos noites muito tranquilas…

– Com certeza não teremos – ela disse, lembrando-se que a viagem foi uma pequena amostra do que enfrentariam nos próximos meses.

Enquanto arrumava os _futons_ onde dormiriam, um em cada quarto, Aldebaran pensava sobre as últimas vinte e quatro horas. Ele e Shina se tornaram pais do bebê que dormia no berço, estavam longe da Grécia, onde tinham crescido, e longe de seus países natais. Seria mais fácil se pudesse ir para o Brasil, criar a menina lá, mas Athena a queria por perto… Ele compreendia que era mais fácil para a Fundação resolver as coisas no Japão, forjar os documentos necessários, mesmo assim gostaria de ter ido para um lugar diferente. Não sabia se conseguiria se adaptar bem ao estilo de vida japonês, mais formal e contido que o que ele estava acostumado, mas prometeu a si mesmo que se esforçaria ao máximo.

– E aí? Você dorme com ela ou eu durmo? – Shina perguntou quando entrou no quarto onde ele estava com a menina.

– Pode deixar comigo – ele respondeu.

– Ok. Boa noite.

– Boa noite, Shina.

O cavaleiro deu uma última olhada na menina e deitou-se no _futon._ Adormeceu rapidamente, mas acordou pouco tempo depois com Yoshino chorando muito alto e Shina de pé, já com ela no colo e dando a mamadeira.

– Parabéns – disse a amazona ironicamente. – Você dorme como um urso hibernando. Ela está chorando há minutos...

– Parece que não vai dar certo, mas é só porque hoje eu estou muito cansado. Em uma situação normal, eu vou acordar logo quando ela chorar.

– Só que não, né? Vamos fazer o seguinte, eu durmo aqui com ela. Tenho sono leve.

– Não precisa, Shina...

– Levanta essa sua carcaça cansada daí e vai lá para o outro quarto. E você queria fazer isso sozinho!? Ia ser uma tragédia! Ainda bem que eu vim junto.

Aldebaran obedeceu, embora estivesse determinado a provar para Shina que podia cuidar de Yoshino muito bem. Era só o tempo de descansar e curar essas feridas.

Depois de alimentar a criança, Shina trocou a fralda dela e colocou-a para dormir, deitando-se em seguida. Três horas depois, foi acordada por novo choro. Aldebaran roncava alto no outro quarto e novamente não ouviu.

– E assim serão minhas próximas noites… – Shina resmungou, levantando-se para preparar outra mamadeira. – Bem-vinda à maternidade, Shina. E nem tive a chance de curtir a parte boa que é fazer o bebê...

Continua...

* * *

 _Yeeeeeees! Mais ShaiBaran porque sim, porque eu amo, porque foi a melhor sacada do tio Okada! :3 Era para ter saído no aniversário do Debas, mas não deu. Mals aeeee, tem coisas que saem do controle. Mas aqui está e estou bem feliz com o resultado!_

 _Espero que curtam!_

 _Beijoooo_

 _Chii_


	2. Família

Capítulo II – Família

Shina perdeu a conta de quantas vezes olhou para o relógio na parede da sala. Passava das sete da noite e Aldebaran ainda não tinha voltado da aula de japonês que fazia em uma escola de idiomas local. Mesmo tendo ficado encarregado de trazer um bolo para o aniversário de Yoshino, a amazona achava que quase duas horas de atraso era tempo demais.

– Onde diabos ele está? – Shina se perguntou, andando de um lado para o outro na sala.

Queria ter algo para ocupar o tempo, mas a sala já estava limpa e arrumada, os balões já estavam cheios e pendurados nas paredes, e ela até colocou uma toalha bonita na mesinha de centro, tudo porque queria tirar boas fotos no primeiro aniversário da filha.

O antigo templo impessoal onde os três passaram a viver agora era uma verdadeira casa de família. Estava cheio de brinquedos, de vasos de plantas selecionadas com cuidado para não serem tóxicas e um tapete de boas-vindas foi posto na entrada, bem em frente ao _genkan,_ o espaço onde se deixam os sapatos antes de entrar.

O local também estava cheio de fotos, incluindo as que Aldebaran pediu para Shina pegar na casa de Touro e que ela descobriu serem dele na infância, do cotidiano do Santuário e das viagens que ele fez ao longo dos anos.

A italiana lamentou não ter nada para colocar, nenhuma foto de infância ou adolescência, por isso, desde os primeiros dias com Yoshino, começou a fazer um álbum. Queira que ela tivesse essas lembranças quando crescesse e acabou descobrindo um hobby. Agora vivia com uma de suas várias câmeras na mão, atrás do melhor clique da menina.

Shina achava que virar dona de casa a faria morrer de tédio, mas a realidade era que sempre havia muito o que fazer, mesmo com Aldebaran dividindo as tarefas. Cuidavam juntos da menina, da limpeza da casa, das roupas, da horta que plantaram no quintal e, apesar de no começo não querer nem saber de cozinha, ela começou a aprender com ele e já conseguia fazer pratos simples.

Apesar da nova rotina de pais e donos de casa, eles não podiam esquecer que eram santos de Athena em missão e precisavam se manter em forma, fisicamente prontos para qualquer eventualidade. Pensando nisso, Aldebaran se exercitava diariamente, sem folga, a princípio em equipamentos improvisados. Depois, acabou montando uma pequena academia no quintal.

Depois das primeiras semanas de adaptação à maternidade, Shina também retomou seus treinos. Não era muito fã de levantar pesos, por isso começou a correr pelos bosques ao redor da casa e fazer abdominais e flexões ao ar livre.

Conviver com um homem fisiculturista não era novidade para ela, passou seis anos treinando Cassius, apesar de ser uma relação diferente, onde ela era a professora e ele o aluno submisso e apaixonado, como ela descobriu depois da morte do rapaz. Lembrava com carinho de seu aluno que, apesar de tudo foi quem esteve ao seu lado nos momentos mais difíceis.

Com Aldebaran, ela imaginou que a relação seria bem diferente já que ele era o superior na hierarquia, mas acabou descobrindo que a convivência com o brasileiro era mais fácil do que pensava, em grande parte por causa da personalidade dele. Shina conhecia a fama de bondoso, amigável e paciente, mas conviver com o gigante a fez perceber que ele era muito mais que isso.

Desde o começou, ele deixou claro que estavam ali como iguais, como santos de Athena em missão. Mantinha uma distância profissional, era sempre discreto e respeitoso, não circulava pela casa sem camisa, não dirigia a ela olhares inapropriados, respeitava o espaço dela, aturava bravamente o gênio difícil que Shina sabia possuir e ainda era um excelente pai para Yoshino.

No começo, a amazona apreciou toda essa cautela, mas em pouco tempo passou a desejar que ele fosse menos profissional… Achava que poderiam pelo menos unir o útil ao agradável já que estavam morando juntos e ela praticamente não saía de casa. Sentia tanta falta de contato físico, de um abraço, de calor, de estar nos braços de um homem... E não entendia o pudor de andar sem camisa, afinal ela o tinha visto completamente nu na noite em que ele apareceu com Yoshino.

– Eu estou com ciúmes dele, não tô? – Shina perguntou, pegando Yoshino no colo e fazendo um carinho na menina. Ela mesma respondeu, imitando voz de bebê: – Não seja idiota, mamãe.

Cansada de olhar o maldito relógio na parede, Shina saiu e sentou-se no chão da varanda com a filha. Yoshino engatinhou até a caixa de brinquedos e pegou seu favorito, um porquinho de pelúcia que tocava uma música ao ser apertado, que também era o que a mãe mais odiava.

– Logo esse, Yoshino? – ela se perguntou rolando os olhos, depois voltou a pensar naquela noite em que Aldebaran ressurgiu sabe-se lá de onde, todo ferido e com a menina nos braços.

Na hora ela não pensou muito, só queria tirar os dois dali, cuidar dos ferimentos dele, limpar o bebê. Depois, quando já estavam seguros em Iwate, havia tanto o que fazer, tantas perguntas a serem respondidas, que ela sequer lembrou. No entanto, nos últimos meses, o corpo despido do brasileiro era presença constante em seus pensamentos e ela não conseguia parar de desejá-lo.

– São só esses malditos hormônios – Shina disse a si mesma. – E a carência, muita carência. Não vejo ninguém do sexo masculino além dele… Será que ele se sente assim também? Talvez sinta mais que eu. Provavelmente mais. Com certeza absoluta, ele sente mais. Homens são assim.

De repente, ocorreu-lhe que era possível que Aldebaran estivesse dando um jeito no problema nesse exato momento… Não sabia o que ele fazia na cidade depois da aula. Algumas vezes, como hoje, ele demorava a voltar. Chegava com compras, mas quem garantia que estava o tempo todo no mercado? Podia estar se divertindo por aí...

– Com certeza ele está com alguma puta! – Shina gritou, assustando Yoshino que largou o brinquedo e começou a chorar. A mãe prontamente a pegou no colo. – Desculpa, meu docinho. Eu não quis te assustar. É que arranjaram pra você uma mamãe doida… E quem sou eu pra julgar seu pai, né? Ele que está certo. Enquanto isso eu tô aqui surtando e ardendo de desejo… Yoshino, não ouve isso que eu tô falando! Ainda bem que você ainda não entende nada. Mas cadê ele, hein? Dá uma bronca nele quando ele chegar!

– Eu já cheguei – ele anunciou rindo.

– Dá pra não chegar assim sorrateiro? – Shina gritou. – Quase meti a mão na tua cara!

– Desculpa – ele pediu rindo. – Vou começar a vir assoviando para você saber que tô chegando.

Shina bufou irritada, imaginando se ele já estaria perto o suficiente para ouvir seu pequeno surto de ciúme. Deixou os pensamentos temporariamente de lado quando Yoshino deu um gritinho e esticou os bracinhos para o pai, que a pegou com o braço que estava livre.

– Trouxe o bolo – disse o cavaleiro mostrando a ela a caixa da confeitaria. – Por isso que demorei. A confeitaria estava cheia e eu tive que esperar.

– Uhum… – Shina grunhiu, procurando sinais de mentira nele. – Vamos lá para dentro, a mesa já está arrumada há horas.

Aldebaran achou melhor obedecer e entrou. Colocou sobre a mesinha de centro o bolo de creme e morangos onde mandou escrever o número um e o nome da filha em glacê rosa.

Enquanto ele fazia isso, Shina pegou a câmera e tirou uma foto dos dois.

– Shina! Me pegou de surpresa!

– Queria que fosse um clique espontâneo. Agora faça pose.

Ele segurou Yoshino na direção da câmera e Shina fez mais algumas fotos. Depois, ela se juntou aos dois, esticou o braço e fez mais algumas fotos. Aproveitou para fazer alguns cliques da filha sentada na mesa com o bolo, mas a menina se empolgou e enfiou as mãozinhas no glacê, o que arrancou risadas dos pais e rendeu mais alguns ótimos cliques.

Aldebaran empolgou-se com a brincadeira, pegou um pedaço de bolo com as mãos e comeu. Com a boca e as mãos sujas de glacê, ele fez grunhidos de monstro para divertir Yoshino.

– Meu Deus, você é uma criança gigante! – Shina riu enquanto tirava mais fotos. – Por isso que ela te adora! É igualzinho a ela.

Aldebaran passou a mão suja de glacê no rosto de Shina.

– Para, seu bobalhão! Crianção gigante...

– Vem, mamãe! – ele chamou, imitando voz de bebê. – Brinca com a gente, mamãe!

Shina não resistiu e juntou-se a eles. Logo os três estavam estourando balões e rolando de rir pelo chão, sujos de glacê e envoltos em uma felicidade pura, simples e totalmente inédita para a amazona.

– Vou dar um banho nela – Aldebaran anunciou quando a brincadeira acabou. – Tem glacê até no cabelo da pobrezinha.

– Vai. Eu vou limpar essa bagunça.

Quando ele voltou à sala, trazia a filha já de banho tomado, de pijamas e embrulhada em uma manta. Sentou-se no sofá para niná-la e pouco depois Shina trouxe a mamadeira, deu a ele e sentou-se ao lado.

– Ela cresceu rápido – comentou o cavaleiro dando a mamadeira à filha. – Sabe, Shina, eu sinto como se ela fosse mesmo minha. Eu a amo tanto. Cuidar dela deu um significado à minha vida que nem eu mesmo esperava.

– Eu sinto o mesmo. Nunca tinha pensado em filhos, mas sou totalmente mãe dela agora.

Não é mais só uma missão, não é só um papel que estou desempenhando.

– Exatamente. Eu a amo muito e justamente por isso estive pensando em uma coisa… Ela precisa socializar. Temos lutado para dar a ela uma vida normal, mas estamos esquecendo dessa parte. Não é normal só ter contato com os pais. Ela precisa ver outras pessoas. E você também. Você nunca sai de casa.

– Eu não me sinto bem lá fora… Não sei falar a língua deles, não sei nem ir ao mercado sozinha e gosto de ficar em casa com ela.

– Você devia pelo menos tentar… Tô falando isso porque na sexta vai ter uma festinha com o pessoal do curso. Vamos fazer um piquenique no parque, todos vão levar a família e eu queria levar você e a Yoshi. Vamos? Vai ser bom.

– Eu vou pensar, mas não fique irritado se na hora eu não quiser ir.

– Pelo menos tente. Teremos que repassar a história para não cometer falhas, já que será seu primeiro contato com muitas pessoas de uma vez só.

Shina deu uma revirada de olho e começou a recitar a ladainha mecanicamente:

– Você é um consultor de segurança da renomada e prestigiada Fundação Graad, eu sou sua amada esposa, dona de casa, e Yoshi é nossa filha adotiva. Eu era sua colega de profissão, seja lá que droga você faz como consultor, mas larguei a carreira para cuidar da família porque sou uma boa mulher submissa e você é um marido capaz de manter sua família. Já decorei nossos papeis, Aldebaran.

– Tem mais uma coisa: todo mundo vai de _kimono_.

– É o quê? Aí já é demais.

– Temos que comprar uns também.

– Daqui a pouco você vai aparecer usando aquelas tangas japonesas ridículas enfiadas na bunda.

Apesar do comentário ácido, Shina pensou que seria uma bela visão ver aquele corpo coberto somente por uma tanguinha. E que seria um prazer tirá-la.

– O nome é _fundoshi_ – ele respondeu sorrindo. – É um traje muito antigo e tradicional, e em algum momento usarei, já que nós vamos nos integrar e viver como a nossa comunidade de Iwate.

– Isso, seja um bom homem japonês...

– Por que o deboche? Me dê mais alguns anos e você vai ver… Vamos comprar os _kimonos_ amanhã?

– É, né…

– Então está combinado. Vou colocar Yoshino no berço e depois vou dormir.

– Me dá ela, eu coloco. Ela dorme no meu quarto mesmo…

– Sobre isso – ele começou enquanto entregava a menina a Shina –, eu estava pensando… O terreno é grande, acho que devemos fazer um quarto para ela.

– É, vamos ver – ela respondeu vagamente. Desejou boa noite a ele e foi dormir pensando que melhor mesmo seria que eles dividissem o outro quarto.

No dia seguinte, os dois desceram para a cidade a fim de comprar os _kimonos_.

Shina observou com admiração a desenvoltura de Aldebaran ao conversar com a vendedora. Prontamente, a garota trouxe os trajes e eles foram prová-los.

– Que tal? Pareço uma boa mulher japonesa? – Shina perguntou, vestindo um traje branco com estampa de folhagens.

– Você está incrivelmente bonita.

Aldebaran percebeu o exagero no elogio, mas não se importou pois era a verdade, Shina estava linda como nunca antes naquele _kimono_ com folhas da mesma cor com que ela costumava tingir o cabelo antes de se mudarem. E não era só isso, havia algo diferente nela, algo que ele não tinha notado antes, talvez uma luminosidade diferente no olhar.

– Esse até que não tem tanto pano quanto eu imaginava.

– É porque é um modelo de verão, um _yukata_ – ele explicou.

Ele também experimentava um modelo masculino azul-escuro com listras brancas, o único da loja que era do seu tamanho. Parecia exótico demais com sua pele morena escura e cabelos loiros, mas estava se sentindo bem, e a pequena Yoshino também ganhou um _kimono_ rosa.

Vestidos a caráter, os três olharam-se no espelho.

– Até que enganamos bem… – Shina comentou. – Parecemos uma família de verdade. Fala para a moça que vamos levar.

* * *

No dia da confraternização, os três saíram de casa usando os _kimonos_ e foram para o parque onde encontrariam os colegas e professores da escola de Aldebaran, a quem ele apresentou com orgulho sua exótica família: ele, um _hafu,_ meio brasileiro, meio japonês, como diziam seus documentos adulterados pela Fundação, sua bela esposa italiana e a filha adotiva japonesa.

Shina estava tensa e pensou que se sentiria deslocada, mas relaxou quando se deu conta do óbvio: só os professores eram japoneses, os alunos eram estrangeiros como ela e Aldebaran. A maioria era oriunda de diversos países da Ásia, especialmente da China, mas havia alguns ingleses, alguns americanos, um casal de brasileiros e até um italiano. Todo mundo se esforçava para se comunicar e em pouco tempo ela já estava enturmada, divertindo-se e bebendo com eles.

Yoshino não se assustou como eles pensavam, pelo contrário, adorou a agitação. Foi passando de braço em braço, tentou puxar alguns óculos, e se divertiu com as outras crianças, embora fossem todas maiores que ela.

Durante a confraternização, os dois acabaram descobrindo que um dos professores da turma da manhã morava um pouco abaixo da casa deles, e saíram de lá com convites para jantar com o italiano e para um passeio com os brasileiros.

– Não foi tão ruim, foi? – ele perguntou a Shina quando subiam de volta para casa.

– Na verdade, foi bom. Eu me diverti muito. Como poucas vezes na vida. Mas acho que bebi demais. Estou me sentindo meio tonta.

Aldebaran segurava Yoshino, mas colocou o braço livre ao redor da amazona para apoiá-la.

– Você podia fazer aulas comigo no próximo semestre enquanto Yoshino fica na creche. Você aprender japonês mais rápido e ela vai conviver com crianças. Solução perfeita, não acha?

A italiana não respondeu, apenas deixou-se ficar no abraço dele enquanto caminhavam de volta para casa. Estar tão perto dele a fez ter certeza dos sentimentos que tentava negar e isso a entristeceu.

Quando chegaram em casa, Yoshino já dormia e Aldebaran foi colocá-la no berço. Ao voltar para a sala, encontrou Shina sentada no sofá, com uma lata de cerveja na mão e outra sobre a mesa de centro.

– Você disse que já tinha bebido demais – ele comentou.

– Agora já estou em casa, posso beber mais um pouco. Um ano juntos aqui em Iwate, né? Um ano e pouco falamos sobre nós… Notou que só falamos sobre ela?

– É, eu notei… – Ele pegou a cerveja sobre a mesa, abriu e deu um longo gole. Depois sentou-se no chão. – Mas achei que você não queria falar… Sei lá…

– Eu não queria mesmo, mas agora eu quero. Hoje, naquela festinha, me dei conta de que não preciso me isolar da nossa "valorosa comunidade de Iwate" e nem de você. Podemos conversar mais. Você não sente falta disso?

– Sinto falta de muitas coisas. Tudo mudou tão rápido.

– É, mas você se adaptou muito bem, já fala japonês perfeitamente, cozinha comida japonesa.

– Não tá perfeito ainda, mas eu me viro. E se você se esforçasse mais, também já estaria melhor.

– Odeio admitir que tem razão – ela bufou e deu mais um gole na cerveja. – Sempre tem razão sobre tudo… Eu mal consigo cumprimentar as pessoas, por isso que sim, eu vou para a aula com você e a Yoshi vai para a creche.

– Vai ser bom para as duas!

– É, eu sei… Eu preciso pensar e fazer outras coisas porque me sinto tão sozinha aqui… – ela confessou sem querer e logo se arrependeu. – Não quis dizer isso, foi essa cerveja, somada às que eu tomei na festa, que soltou minha língua. Eu quis dizer "isolada". Moramos em um templo em cima do monte, escondido num bosque, e o vizinho mais próximo fica a quinhentos metros. Demorou um ano para sabermos que ele é professor na sua escola. Vai ser bom ver outras pessoas. Até a hora que elas me irritarem.

– Talvez você acabe gostando delas…Eu te irrito? Sou uma das pessoas que você detesta?

– Eu nunca detestei você… e agora… agora você é meu marido. – Shina deu uma gargalhada. Sim, ele era seu marido mas nunca tinham se tocado e ela queria tanto, desejava tanto.

Encorajada pelo álcool, ela saltou do sofá para o colo dele e o beijou.

O cavaleiro arregalou os olhos com o susto, mas correspondeu, ainda que timidamente e sem saber se devia pôr as mãos nela.

– Shina… você… – ele murmurou quando se separaram um pouco para tomar fôlego.

– Cala essa boca e faz sexo comigo. Não está vendo que eu quero?

O cavaleiro levantou-se carregando-a no colo como se ela não pesasse nada e levou-a para o quarto. Gentilmente, deitou-a no _futon_ e debruçou-se sobre ela, olhando fixamente os grandes olhos verdes.

Não falaram mais nada, quando perceberam já estavam com os _kimonos_ abertos, completamente entregues à paixão.

* * *

– Isso foi só sexo, não foi? – ela perguntou, ainda ofegando e sentindo as pernas trêmulas depois do orgasmo mais intenso de sua vida.

Queria que ele respondesse que sim, que foi só uma ótima transa, que continuaria sendo assim, porque tinha tanto medo de ele dizer a outra coisa. Se ele dissesse, ela não teria alternativa a não ser admitir o que estava negando há meses, tentando justificar com desejo e carência, porque sempre que admitia que amava alguém, tudo desandava…

Tinha que ser só sexo, porque o amor… o amor era doloroso e perigoso, abria feridas muito difíceis de reparar. Sexo era simples, só dois corpos se movendo ritmicamente, buscando alívio.

– É isso que você quer? – ele perguntou. – Que seja só sexo?

Ela ia dizer que sim, que era o que queria porque o amor podia estragar para sempre a convivência harmoniosa e transformar a missão de tempo indeterminado em algo terrivelmente insuportável. Abriu a boca para começar a falar, mas hesitou.

De repente, ocorreu-lhe que podia haver uma pequena chance de dar certo. E se fossem felizes? Pela primeira vez na vida, Shina sentia que havia essa possibilidade. Então resolveu arriscar tudo e mudou o discurso:

– Eu vi você sem roupas naquela noite e é óbvio que o desejei. Não sou cega e nem surda. Porém, durante esse ano juntos, eu pude ver você por dentro. O homem que você é, o pai sensível e amoroso, e eu o admirei. Então o desejo e a admiração se tornaram outra coisa, mas eu tenho medo de admitir e estragar tudo… Sempre estrago… Tudo desmorona ao redor, eu fico lá enfiada nos escombros até o pescoço e dessa vez não vou ter para onde fugir depois, não posso nem me esconder atrás da máscara.

– Não vai acontecer. – Ele puxou-a gentilmente para seu colo e fez um carinho nos cabelos. – Não vou deixar. Não vai desmoronar porque eu estou aqui.

– Ah, vai… Eu sei que em algum momento você vai acabar se enchendo de mim, dos meus surtos, do meu ciúme…

Aldebaran deu uma gargalhada que a deixou confusa.

– O que foi? – ela perguntou com irritação. – Estou falando alguma coisa engraçada?

– No dia do aniversário da Yoshi, eu já estava perto quando você gritou…

– Você ouviu?

– "Com certeza ele está com alguma puta!" – ele repetiu rindo e imitando a voz dela.

– Que droga…

– Eu não estava com uma… Estava só comprando o bolo da nossa filha. E eu não vou me encher porque eu amo você, Shina. Amo você e esses seus olhões verdes, me divirto com seus surtos e seu ciúme. Eu amo tudo em você.

– Debs… – ela murmurou com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. Era a primeira vez que ouvia essas palavras e finalmente sentiu-se pronta para verbalizar o que tentava esconder. – Eu também te amo, Debs. E eu vou dormir aqui, porque agora esse quarto é nosso.

– Sim, senhora – ele respondeu sorrindo. – Somos casados. Devemos dormir juntos.

– Espera! De repente lembrei que você ronca… Não sei mais se quero dormir aqui.

– Se eu roncar muito alto, me cutuca que eu viro para o lado.

Shina concordou e os dois dormiram juntos pela primeira vez, com alguns cutucões durante a noite, mas imensamente felizes por estarem juntos.

Quando acordaram, depararam-se com uma grande caixa deixada na varanda. Em cima dela, um daqueles envelopes timbrados da Fundação GRAAD.

Shina o rasgou sem cerimônias e leu o conteúdo:

" _Meus caros Aldebaran e Shina, perdoem-me por não fazer uma visita. São muitos os compromissos, intermináveis as providências para a reconstrução do Santuário e eu não tenho me sentido muito bem. Mas lembrei-me que fez um ano que ela chegou então estou enviando alguns presentes. _

_Espero que esteja tudo bem com vocês, que essa missão não tenha se tornado um fardo pesado demais…Caso seja esse o caso, não hesitem em me falar. Darei um jeito… Só pensei que seria melhor para ela ter uma família, como foi para mim. Ter Mitsumasa Kido como avô fez toda a diferença para que eu tivesse uma infância feliz, mas saibam que posso resolver isso, se for realmente necessário... "_

– O que ela quer dizer com "resolver isso"? – Shina perguntou, interrompendo a leitura.

– Acho que quer dizer enviar Yoshino para o orfanato da Fundação...

– O quê? Foda-se ela!

– Shina, ela é a deusa…

– Eu sei, não tô xingando a deusa, tô xingando a riquinha. Você tem que saber separar as coisas...

Indignada, Shina pegou um papel e uma caneta e começou a escrever a resposta:

" _Senhorita Kido, agradecemos a lembrança e os presentes pela passagem do aniversário da nossa filha. Nós fizemos uma pequena comemoração e ela se divertiu muito. Vou mandar umas fotos e, como poderá ver nelas, Yoshino está muito bem, muito saudável e é uma criança muito feliz. Ela não é um fardo, de jeito nenhum. Vivemos em um lar cercado de amor porque nós três nos amamos e nos tornamos uma verdadeira família._

 _Ass.: Sr. e Sra. Hino"_

Continua...

* * *

 _Ai, como eu amo esses três! :3_

 _No mangá, Aldebaran fala que não está sozinho desde a metade de sua trajetória, dando a entender que demorou OITO fucking anos para rolar algo… O_O Adiantei um pouco as coisas porque sim… :3_

 _Próxima fic: Sorrisos, Segredos e Enganos. Queria prometer postar em uma semana, que é o tempo que ainda tenho de férias, mas acho pouco provável…_

 _É isso!_

 _Obrigada aos guerreiros que leram o primeiro capítulo! Vamos ver quantos vão retornar! XD_

 _Até mais!_


End file.
